1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf club head constituted by using an amorphous alloy having a glass transition range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, golf clubs which have a metal or alloy head and are called a "metal-wood" clubs, such as drivers, have been put on the market. These golf clubs have extended the flying distance of a hit ball and have made it easier-to hit the ball with higher directionality. Furthermore, various kinds of metal-wood golf clubs having a light titanium or titanium alloy head, which is particularly excellent in resilience and corrosion resistance among the metals or alloys, have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 367678/1992 discloses a golf club head made of titanium and a titanium alloy. A golf club head using duralmin has been proposed, too.
In other words, the material of the golf club head must be strong and light in weight, and has changed from a stainless steel to titanium and a titanium alloy and further to duralmin. To further extend the flying distance, the head must be stronger and lighter in weight and from this aspect, one of the applicants' assignees of the present application has proposed a material described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 135931/1997.